


The End

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class E reaches the end of their journey. Spoilers for chapters 128 and 129</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

There was an odd smell in the air, it smelled like satisfaction, it smelled like victory.

It smelled like death.

Nagisa Shiota stared at the lifeless corpse that was once his teacher, his tentacles cut off and scattered around, and there was a knife protruding from Korosensei's head. 

Nagisa stood in the school gymnasium, his classmates behind him. Karasuma and Irina were both just as shocked at the rest of them.

"Is he really dead?" 

Nagisa turned to the crowd and nodded.

"W-we did it...." 

They had killed Korosensei, together.

It truly was a group effort, everyone had a role in the assassination. But it was Nagisa himself who dealt the final blow. 

There was a collective cheer of joy as the class celebrated. 

"We did it!" 

"We saved the world!" 

Through the crowd, Nagisa could see his classmates celebrating in different ways. He saw terasaka's group laughing and exchnging high fives, Kotaro was tearfully hugging a phone that Ritsu was in, Sugino threw his baseball mit into the air and cheered for joy. He even saw the normally stoic Chiba pick Hayami off the ground and pull her in for a kiss on the lips.

Hayami pushed him away and stepped back.

"What the hell was that for?!" 

"Sorry, I got excited..." 

"Idiot..." 

Hayami blushed before pulling Chiba into a kiss of her own. 

Nagisa smiled once he saw Karma give a satisfied evil smile towards Minami, who was equal parts afraid and overjoyed. 

"Nagisa..." 

Nagisa saw Kayano approaching, her tentacles by her side.

"We... We did it Kayno," 

Kayano didn't respond, she only looked at Korosensei's corpse.

"Thats right, he killed your sister, didn't he?" 

Kayano nodded.

"Then its over,"

Kayano looked at her tentacles.

"I can get rid of these cursed things..." 

Kayano looked at Itona, who was with Terasaka's group, celebrating.

"We both can..." 

Karasuma finally moved from his spot and approached the class.

"You all did very good, the target is dead and earth is saved," 

Karasuma took out his phone and sent a text message.

"As promised, you will all be rewarded," 

Irina approached Karasuma and crossed her arms.

"And just what will happen next?" Asked Irina. 

"I'm going back to my work for the government," replied Karasuma. "And everyone here is moving on to the next level of education. You'll probably return to your usual work as well,"

Karasuma walked away as Irna smirked to herself.

"We'll see about that..." 

\-----------

That evening, Class E was gathered in the school building, where a victory party was being held. Nagisa was standing by the punch bowl, watching everyone else celebrate.

"So hows it feel to be the savior of mankind?" 

Nagisa saw Karma approaching him.

"Karma," 

"Your plan was brilliant Nagisa," said Karma. "You figured out everyone's strengths and used them to our advantage," 

"Anyone could have figu-" 

"No, it was a plan only you could have come up with," Karma interupted. 

Nagisa calmly took a sip of his punch.

"Hell, you know just where to put me too," 

"I knew you worked best up close, so I planned accordingly," 

Karma patted Nagisa on the back.

"Enjoy the party Nagisa, we couldn't have it without you," 

Karma walked towards the buffet table, where Rio and Hiroto were chatting.

"I guess I could enjoy myself..." 

Nagisa finished his punch and walked towards the buffet. 

\------------

Karasuma stood outside the classroom with Irina.

"They look happy," said Irina.

"They should, the government is paying them a nice amount of money, plus they're funding this victory party as well," 

Karasuma held his hand out to Irina.

"Its been a pleasure working with you Irina, I wish you luck in your future endeavors," 

"... We're not done yet," 

"What do you mean we're not done yet?" Asked Karasuma. "The squid is dead, we have no-" 

"I joined your agency," 

"W-What?!" 

Karasuma took a step back in shock.

"Why?! How?!" 

"Not important," said Irna smugly. "I enjoyed your company so much that I thought I 'd start working with you more often," 

She walked towards Karasuma and whispered into his ear.

"I'll see you next week," 

Irina walked away, a smileon her face.

Karasuma snapped back to his senses and groaned.

"I'm going to need a stiff drink tonight..." He muttered to himself.

\--------

Nagisa was chatting with Sugino and Yukiko when he noticed Kayano outside through the window he excused himself and stepped out of the classroom, walking past an agitated Karasuma and out the door, making his way to Kayano. 

"Not interested in the party?" 

Kayano smirked.

"No, just... Wanted some time to myself," 

Nagisa noticed that she had her hair in her old style, the one he had before she revealed her tentacles. 

"Tomorrow they're bringing me and Itona into a lab to get our tentacles out..." 

"Look Kayano-" 

"Why are you still calling me that?" Asked Kayano. "I've told you before thats not my name," 

"Force of habit I guess..." 

Nagisa looked up at the moon.

"You know I'm actually going to miss Korosensei a little bit..." 

Kayano looked at Nagisa in shock.

"What?" 

"He may have almost destroyed the Earth, but he was a good teacher... He cared about us, he showed us that we were more than just the end class..." 

Kayano looked up at the moon. 

"I guess you have a point..." 

"Kayano look!" 

Nagisa pointed to a shooting star that flew past the moon. 

"A shooting star! Quick make a wish!" 

Kayano looked at the ground and clenched her fists.

"I don't want any wishes..." 

"Huh?" 

"I don't have anything to wish for..." Said Kayano. "Korosensei is dead, Earth is safe, and theres no way my sister will ever come back..." 

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY WISH FOR?!" 

Kayano began to cry as Nagisa pulled her close.

"We wish for a brighter future," said Nagisa. "Thats what we wish for..." 

There was a bittersweet smell in the air... It smelled like accomplishment, it smelled like sadness, 

it smelled like the end...


End file.
